


Yellow

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [9]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Arcade, Dongmyeong is jealous, F/M, Wevember, but myeong becomes a third wheel, date, date with dongmyeong, dongju as a third wheel, yellow - Freeform, yellow also can mean joy, yellow means jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Dull (dingy) yellow represents caution, decay, sickness, and jealousy. Light yellow is associated with intellect, freshness, and joy.Let's just say you made Dongmyeong jealous on your date
Relationships: Son Dongmyeong/Reader
Series: wevember [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 3





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea where I went with this fic but I hope you guys enjoy it

“Y/N! Wake Up!”

You whined as the blonde-haired boy continuously shook your body. You refused to get out of bed since you had nothing to do that day. The boy finally stopped shaking you, making you think that you can finally sleep in peace.

“Y/N!!!”

You nearly yelped the moment he plopped his body onto you, snuggling into your shoulder. “Wake upppppp.”

Being the stubborn one you are, you buried your face into the pillow, grunting and refusing to get up.

“Don’t tell me you forgot our date today?”

You snapped up from your slumber, almost making him fall off the bed. Luckily, he managed to balance himself up. 

“So now you’re awake,” he said saltily.

“Hurry up and get ready, you’ve been asleep for so long.”

\---

You were now seated in front of a dresser, wearing the outfit of Dongmyeong’s choice. Now you were waiting for him to do your makeup. Yes, you can’t pick out outfits and do your makeup to save your life. Luckily, that’s what your boyfriend is there to do.

Dongmyeong returned with the makeup supply, starting to do your makeup.

“By the way, I’m inviting Dongju with us.”

“Why? I thought it was a date for the two of us?” You asked.

“I wanna make him third-wheel,” he grinned.

This was a habit of his. He’d like to invite his brother to his dates just to make him a third wheel. His excuse was that Dongju would get a girlfriend faster.

You could only shrug and agree with him. Besides, it was fun to hang out with Dongju. 

“Okay, I’m done.”

You took a look at yourself and man, you look stunning. 

"I'll just go get ready and you go wait in the living room."

You waited as he got ready for your date, feeling a little giddy and excited. 

"Someone seems excited about their date," a voice taunted. It was Giwook, Dongmyeong's friend and bandmate. Yes, you lived with Dongmyeong and his friends in their dorms. You didn’t mind, though. You had a room all to yourself.

“You ready?” Dongmyeong returned, dressing in a cosy-looking coat. It was a bit chilly outside, after all.

You nodded and got up, intertwining your hand with his. The two of you headed out after saying goodbye to the others.

\---

“Dongju-yah!”

Dongmyeong waved at his twin, who wasn’t too far from where they were now. Dongju was dressed in his fluffy jacket and was waiting in front of the cafe where they planned to meet. It’s a cosy small cafe that has the best cakes and drinks.

So the three of you went in, ordering your regular menu. You had been resting on Dongmyeong’s shoulder for a while, letting Dongju sit across you two.

“Remind me why did I decide to come?” The younger twin groaned.

“Cause I promised to pay for you,” Dongmyeong said, an arm wrapped around you. To be honest, you felt bad for Dongju. He seems a bit lonely.

Maybe you should try to talk to him more.

So that’s what you did, throughout your little cafe date you tried to initiate conversations with Dongju. It started as small talk, but it eventually grew into a bunch of joking around. Dongju himself was enjoying it, laughing his heart out.

The same thing happened when you three went to the arcade. You played a lot of things with Dongju; shooting games, racing, just enjoying your time.

You forgot the main reason why you’re there, the person who was most important on this date. It was until you noticed him pouting as he watched you play with his brother.

“Hey, Dongmyeong.”

You noticed how sulky he was and he even ignored you.

“Are you mad?”

“No,” he muttered. “I’m just-”

“Jealous?”

Dongmyeong was a little hesitant to say it, you seemed to be having so much fun. But you felt bad for leaving him out. He was the one who planned all this in the first place.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” you replied to his tiny nod, engulfing him in a hug. Dongmyeong couldn’t be mad at you for too long. To make it up to him, you decided to do extra for the date.

\---

“You didn’t have to pay for the movie, you know,” Dongmyeong said as the two of you headed home.

“Hey, I wanted to make it up to you,” you said, pecking his cheek.

That night, you got in your pyjamas and plopped onto the bed, DOngmyeong getting on with you. He closed the gap between you two and snuggled like he did this morning, but this time with more tenderness as he caressed your hair and whispered small compliments into your ear.

You fell asleep in each other’s arms, sleeping soundly throughout the night.


End file.
